


Rebirth

by TheLadyMuse



Series: Blackstrike [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, pregnancy announcements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: After the kids head to Hogwarts, their homes are empty....... Kira knows how to fix that





	Rebirth

It was quiet. Peacefully, beautifully so. Kira Black frowned. Starshine Manor was usually a bustling hub of activity- between active missions being run, new operatives being trained and the children racing around, it was often a veritable zoo- but today it was quiet. Too quiet.

Striding down the corridor, a grumble bubbling in her throat, the most titled woman in Wizard Britain sought out the cause of this disturbing quiet. It was almost startling, how long it took her to realize that with the last crop of youngsters off to school, the house was almost desolate. The animals were moping, the men were drinking quietly in one of the small gathering rooms...

Even the woman were having trouble focusing, and she well knew that her sister-kin one and all were talented, generous witches with many a project on the go. However, like her, they had all paused their experiments and research to brood on the silence in the halls.

Wayfarer’s Manse, Lion’s Mane Manor, Malfoy Hall, Longbottom Lasgalen, even Farnsway Roost would be sullen and in some cases, distraught. Pinching her lips, the proud, sometimes paranoid Lady Black made a decision, then and there. Though she waited till dinner to announce

“While I appreciate your solidarity in the face of my… issues, I think it high time we have another crop of little ones to rear.” Sirius, who’d been leaning back in his chair, just about choked on air, while their cousins murmured their own questions. Patting Sirius’ hand, Kira said calmly

“It’s about time there was another baby to fuss over. Iliana has been pestering us for a younger brother since we confirmed her as our heir, and Daniella and Sylvia claim that they want practice as aunties now, before they really are aunties.” Aisling stirred down the table, agreeing

“Aaliyah has been fretting about not having her own heir. Heavens, the girl is barely in her double digits and already doing her duty as a Black!” James cleared his throat and admitted

“Harry wants to pass the Duchy off to Sylvia, but Papa and I both know she’d skin him for saddling her with it when she’s trying to study as a healer.” Lucius and Narcissa glanced at each other but did not need to say anything- everyone at the table was aware of the fuss Draco had made when he was told that without a sibling, he had little to no choices between duty and desire.

For the moment, it was settled, just like that. They were being encouraged by their leader and peers to try for more children, and perhaps they  _ would  _ welcome a new child to the halls of their expansive, massive homes.

In the coming months, Narcissa was the first to announce her pregnancy. She and Lucius came to Hogwarts on a Saturday to explain to Draco, who was thrilled at the idea of a younger sibling to spoil, pamper and protect. 

Next was an amused Aisling, three weeks after Regulus’ elder cousin. Aaliyah was ecstatic, and Blaise delighted to share in her happiness. Regulus himself was impressed at how Blaise controlled himself- he didn’t run away screaming when Aaliyah chattered happily about baby clothes and furniture. Perhaps because it was for Aaliyah’s younger sister rather than for them both.

Lily and James were head spinningly thrilled to announced the impending birth of second child, due midway through the kids’ summer break. Harry was somewhat distracted by his current investigation, but when Iliana prodded him into realizing his parents were going to have another heir, he screamed his excitement in the middle of the Great Hall, absolutely sure he would have a younger sister who would adore the Duchy and be willing to be looked after, the Princess to his Knight.

Last to announce a pregnancy that year was Kira and Sirius, who were due during the dog days of August. They seemed to have a secret , one just between them, but the others let them keep it, especially when, during New Years, Frank and Alice announced their own impending birth.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK, BITCHES!
> 
> But seriously, I upgraded my tech and will have finished disposing of my junk around the end of next week.


End file.
